Good Things, Bad Things
by RDavies4Ever
Summary: Famous fairy tale characters meet up once again in a twisting, turning adventure...COMPLETE! Please R&R - I would REALLY appreciate it! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_The sun shone outside as the giant sat alone in the cold, dark tower. Far below, he could hear the crazed throngs waiting to catch a glimpse of him in his present condition. Any moment now, a castle guard would appear and present him before the rabid crowd. Whatever followed thereafter would be anybody's guess. His heart pounded, and he tried not to think about what lay ahead … it was too frightening even for a giant to contemplate._

_The sound of footsteps on the cobblestone floor drew closer, and when he looked up, a guard indeed stood at the doorway and addressed him. "It is time," he said somberly. "They are waiting for you."_

_The giant's heart lurched in fear of the unknown as he took a deep breath, and stood up, rising to meet his fate..._


	2. Chapter 1

The Girl

Her blue eyes sparkled, and her tiny hands fluttered with anticipation as her mother wove two golden yellow braids down the back of her small head. Plump rosy cheeks lifted in an angelic smile, as she was given a basket filled with dainty morsels her mother had spent the previous night preparing. Buried within the sandwiches, cakes and small fruits was a small bottle of medicine.

"Now take care that the medicine doesn't spill," her mother cautioned. "It's extremely valuable, I risked my life to get it. And take care you don't talk to any strangers you remember what happened the last time."

"Yes, mother, I promise," the girl nodded solemnly. "I'll do exactly as I'm told."

The woman drew a bright red hooded cape around the little girl's shoulders, a cape the color of a sunny ripe tomato. Or blood.

"I'm still worried about you going into the woods alone," Mother frowned. "Please promise you'll keep on the path this time. Your Grandmother needs this medicine..."

"I know, Mother, the girl tried to assure her. "I won't talk to strangers, not like before..."

"Yes, well, we all know the results of your past mistakes. It was lucky your Grandmother was healthy then, what with all the trouble you caused..."

"I know, Mother..."

..."And then of all things, to make up a story about a wolf..."

_"Mother!"_ The girl's face reddened, and tears welled up in her big blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother."

The older woman paused. "Alright, I know. I didn't mean to upset you. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that even though the wolf and most of his family have been killed, there's still a few of them left out there, and they can't be too happy about being wiped out by us, especially for no good reason."

The girl pouted. "But it wasn't really _us_ that did the killing, right, Mother? It was mostly the men of the village and the older boys, and they were so nice to want to help us like that. Even if what I had said about being attacked wasn't really true."

"Yes, I know, dear, but there are foolish, silly people in the world who don't see it that way. They think you purposely lied to get rid of all the wolves. But even if you did, so what? Wolves are dangerous, and they could have eaten you. The less of them we have to worry about, the better."

The little girl's face brightened. "So it was alright for me to lie about being attacked by a wolf, after all?"

"Well," hesitated her mother, "it's wrong to lie, but sometimes you have to bad things in order to do good. It's like the medicine you're taking to Grandma I didn't want to tell you but perhaps it's better that you know. It's a magic elixir that I stole from an evil witch who lives in the woods. She had created a potion for her own use, because she, too, was suffering from a strange illness. I heard about it from the good doctor. He told me if I could purchase it from her, it would surely cure our dear grandmother. But I knew I could never afford whatever price she asked she would probably demand something far too precious for me to give. So I stole it."

The little girl's eyes were as wide as two saucers. "Stole her medicine!"

"Don't be alarmed, child, she can't come after us. She's on her deathbed, don't you see? She can't get her elixir, because we stole it and we're giving it to Grandma instead. So the evil witch will die, and our dear Granny will live!"

She smiled brightly and adjusted her daughter's cape. "So you see, my dear, sometimes good people have to do bad things in order for good things to happen. And not having any wolves or witches around is definitely a good thing. Now run along Granny is expecting you before sundown."

2.The Wolf

The she-wolf paced the rock and lifted her nose to the cold morning air, trying to pick up a scent in the wind. She was tense, had been for weeks. Her great opportunity would finally come, if she could just be patient a little longer...

"Graytail, get some rest already, you've been at this for days." A voice behind her pulled her from her thoughts. Another wolf, a smaller male, loped out of the mist to stand by her side.

"But Redeye, you don't understand...she told me she was coming... she had a vision..."

"Who?"

"The Black Woman! She had a vision that the little girl would make her way once more through the forest. As if she hasn't done enough to us already!"

"But why would she be coming back?"

"How should I know! But the Black Woman said she would be carrying the very elixir that her horrible mother stole the one that she so desperately needs to get well again!"

"Graytail, are you sure your friend's prediction was correct? If she's that ill she could just be delirious."

"The Black Woman's never been wrong."

"But why would the girl come back? Aren't the humans generally afraid of the woods?"

"Not anymore, after what they did to us! And I shall have my revenge for that! That little girl made up a horrid lie about my beloved mate, who did her no harm, and now lies in a cold grave with the rest of our family! Well, I'll show her what it means to lie! I'll tear her throat out and rip that cape of hers to shreds, and the basket as well!"

"And what, exactly, will that accomplish? Except to incite the humans further against us?"

He had a point.

"Well, would you prefer me to send a welcoming committee to escort her to her destination?" Graytail wasn't in the mood to be reasonable.

Her brother sighed. "You just don't get it. We can't beat them, they're capable of anything. How do you even know she's coming alone?"

"But the Black Woman…"

"Never mind the Black Woman," Redeye replied. "Look at you, Gray. You're so consumed with hate that you're not even thinking. You want to take stupid risks and put all our lives in danger."

"I'm not asking you to join me!" She said angrily. "I can do this myself!"

"But you're in charge of the pack now, and you should know better. Killing that girl would only bring more wrath upon what's left of our family. We don't need any more violence."

He changed his tone. "Graytail, I've said this before, why don't we just move away from here? Far away. Find us a place where we won't be hunted to extinction, we won't have to hide or watch our backs all the time. It'll take some searching, but…."

"No," said Graytail, asserting her authority. "Running away is not an option. If we start now, we'll never stop. We will have to make our final stand here, and if that means we all die, then at least we die with honor. And as the leader of the pack that is my final say!"

The discussion was over, and Redeye knew it was hopeless. His sister was too stubborn, and her grief had hardened her soul and embittered her beyond all logical reasoning. She would continue to make rash and unfavorable decisions, and it was only a matter of time before the whole pack paid the ultimate price for her folly.


	3. Chapter2

3. Jack and The Three Little Pigs

Skipping down th road, the little girl's spirits were lifted by the lovely wild flowers which seemed to vie for her attention, their dazzling colors sparkling in the early morning sun. Soon she quite forgot the talk she'd had with her mother, and paused before a brilliant array of pansies.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A handsome young boy, with a shock of blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes just like her own, stood before her. "The name's Jack," he grinned. "I'm not from around these parts. Do you live here?" She nodded. "May I ask what your name is?"

Somewhere in her mind the girl remembered her mother's warning not to talk to strangers. But he's not really a stranger, she thought. He looks so much like me, and he's being friendly, and he has such a nice smile..

"My name's, er, Pansy..." she stammered, glancing at the flowers beneath her. It felt better to lie. She didn't want to disobey her mother, but the boy's charm was irresistible.

"Okay," he smiled. If you don't want to tell me your real name, how about I call you Little Red Riding Hood? After your cape..."

"Look, I'd love to talk to you, but I really have to get this basket over to my Grandmother's; she's very ill..."

"Oh, let me come with you!" he cried, jumping excitedly. "I'm on a journey myself. You see that mountain way over there?" Red Riding Hood followed where he pointed, and past the dark woods, far in the distance, she could see an even darker, more foreboding mountain. "An old, wicked giant lives up there," he said. "He's very bad, but he's also very rich. A long time ago, I found his castle. His brother lived there with his wife. I killed his brother and stole part of their fortune. And now I'm planning to go back for the rest, and hopefully I can slay him as well. You see, I'm a giant killer." It was then the girl noticed a silver pistol concealed in a belt around Jack's waist. She became nervous. "Oh, don't worry. This gun can take him down easy. I've used it lots of times. And if I come with you, I can give you protection. Please, can I join you? It gets lonely here on the road by myself." He was so young, fresh-faced and eager. A sweet fellow, really. Red Riding Hood relented.

"Well, alright," she said. "You can walk with me through the woods, I suppose. But at the end of the path, I'll have to leave you and go right to my grandmother's, okay?"

"Hooray! Let's go!" He brandished his pistol in the air. "Our fortunes await! I'll be living like a king before sundown!"

And off the two of them went, the boy skipping and waving his gun in the air, and the girl wandering among the fields of pansies, stopping every now and then to pick a few for a small bouquet.

When they reached the edge of the wood, Red Riding Hood hesitated. "What's wrong?" Jack asked, not wanting to break his stride.

"I'm just a little nervous," she confided. "The witch... she's supposed to live in these woods. We stole something from her, and she's too sick to come after us, but she might send someone to get it back."

Jack was more intrigued than frightened. "I never heard anything about a witch."

Red Riding Hood clarified. "Some call her the Black Woman ... her hair is black, her eyes are black, she dresses entirely in black. And her heart s black," She added for effect. Jack didn't seem to understand the danger that lay ahead. "She practices the dark arts, black magic. She does strange dances on the night of a full moon, and collects the bones and teeth of dead things. She's evil. I can't imagine what she would do to anyone she caught stealing from her..."

"You don't have to" grunted a voice from the thicket. They whirled around to see three small pigs approach.

"Talking pigs!"

"We're not pigs!" squeaked the littlest one, the runt. "At least, we didn't used to be. We were three human children, all brothers, about the same ages as you two. We lived on the other side of the wood. We knew about the witch." One of the other pigs began to root in the dirt, but the runt continued, "No one knew exactly who she was, or what she did, but we were all terrified of her. Our parents always warned us to keep far from her hut. We'd hear strange things, people told stories about the stuff they'd seen.

"One of the rumors was that she grew the most delicious strawberries in the world. They said they were enchanted, they could give you special powers. So one night my brother dared me to sneak into her garden and steal some strawberries. He made fun of me and called me a coward." He gave a mean look to the pig who still had his nose in the dirt. Without looking up, the other pig said, "I didn't force you to do anything. You didn't have to take my dare."

"Anyway, the three of us decided to do it together. So one night we crept into her backyard and saw the berries shining in the moonlight. We started picking and eating them. Oh, those berries! I never tasted anything sweeter or juicier in my life!" He closed his eyes, remembering. "I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. But then all of a sudden, lightning flashed in the sky and the witch was standing right in front of me. I saw that she had both of my brothers, one in each hand. I was rooted to the ground, I couldn't move I was so terrified. Then she laughed ... cackled, really... and the next thing I knew, my brothers' hands turned into hooves, their noses became snouts..." his voice grew soft and sad..."And little curly tails sprouted up behind them. I tried to scream, but all I could manage was an awkward squeal. That's when I realized all three of us had been changed into pigs."

Jack and the girl stayed quiet. The eldest pig spoke.

"So now we're cursed, you see," he said. "We had to leave our family and our town, since our own parents didn't recognize us and drove us off, and everyone else just wants to cook us for their Sunday roast. We have to live here in the woods and forage on our own, and keep an eye out for hungry hawks and wolves. And that," he concluded, "is what happens when you steal from the witch."

"How awful," murmured Red Riding Hood. "Is there any way we can help you?"

The eldest shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. As long as the witch is alive, her curse lives with her. Our only possible chance came when she began to suffer a terrible, mysterious ailment, and it looked like her days were numbered. But we now we've heard that she's come up with a potion to cure it, a sort of elixir. So there's no hope left."

The little girl was thrilled. "Yes there is!" she cried, reaching into her basket. "This is it right here! My mother was right ... sometimes people do have to do bad things in order to do good!" She proudly displayed the coveted bottle of medicine.

The three pigs gasped. "How did you..."

"My mother stole it from that mean old witch," she boasted. "I'm bringing it to my dear grandmother instead. Now she'll be cured, and the witch will die, and if what you said about the curse is true..." she could hardly contain herself..."then the spell will be broken and you three will be saved!"

They started to talk all at once. "Hooray!"

"Our hero!"

"How can we ever thank you!"

The eldest pig insisted, "Please, let us escort you through these woods. We'll make sure you don't run into any witches or wolves, and we'll show you the quickest way to your Grandmother's house. It's the least we can do for you, since you're going to save our lives and let us be human again!"

And so Jack, the girl, and the pigs all made their way into the forest, following the path that would help bring each of them to their own eventual destiny.

3. The Giant

"The trick, of course, is to put in just the right amount of cilantro." Cranch sprinkled a few herbs into the boiling pot. "Too much, and you overpower all the other flavors in the stew. You want to aim for what I like to call a 'flavor democracy'." He spoke with a fake scholarly accent.

The raven perched on his shoulder looked askance. "Please," he croaked, "You know you're no cook. Just like you're not really much of a giant. Only ten feet tall ... that's not exactly towering over anyone, is it?" He glided to the windowsill for a better view.

"I'm taller than you," Cranch didn't take his eyes off the stove, "and, I might add, I'm much better looking."

Raven chuckled. "Yeah, well then, we'd better find you some female action. Someone who's not afraid of your big, imposing ten-foot frame. Or intimidated by your Prince Charming good looks."

"Yeah, a ten-foot heartthrob. How do I ever manage to fight 'em off?" He shook his wild, shaggy locks in mock vanity and affected a beauty pose. Raven laughed.

"Seriously, though, we've been through this before and you never give me a straight answer. You're all alone up here now, why don't you look for a wife?"

"I'm not all alone, I have my dearest friend up here with me, telling me how handsome I am and critiquing my food."

"Cranch, you know what I mean. There's plenty of girls in the valley and beyond who'd be thrilled to have a guy like you..."

"...sure, if the price is right." Cranch became serious. "Don't think I don't know that my vast wealth is the only thing that attracts those women. I don't want someone like that."

He grew wistful as he pushed the potatoes around in the bubbling brown gravy. "Is it possible for an overgrown freak like me to find love among humans? I don't know. But if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be."

He forced a smile. "So you see? You're not going to get rid of me that easy. You'll have to put up with my cooking a little bit longer."

Raven was silent. His oldest and closest friend was hiding behind his wry sense of humor again, and he knew better than to force the issue. He'd always been funny and easygoing, but ever since his brother had been robbed and brutally murdered by that boy (and his grief-stricken wife had died shortly thereafter), Cranch had taken even deeper refuge into his jokes and games. He'd stopped worrying about his appearance, and withdrew from his friends and contacts beyond the mountain. A pall settled over the castle, which had been in his family for generations. Dust and cobwebs collected everywhere, candle drippings from long-ago burnt out lamps littered the walls and floors. The lawns of the castle grounds, once lush and full of flowers, were now choked by weeds and crabgrass. Even the trees on the mountain were now stripped bare, the foraging deer and elk left to starve.

Cranch still had plenty of money, but only used it to purchase food and a few small supplies from the neighboring farmers, who eyed him with suspicion. Cranch never struck up any friendships, preferring the solace of his castle. Rather than try to reach out to him, the people of the valley feared him and kept their distance. His incredible height ... although small for a giant, as Raven had pointed out ... nevertheless branded him as an outcast. Humor and sarcasm were his only recourse.

Raven wished he could help. He'd grown up with Cranch, and the two friends were steadfast in their loyalty to each other, sharing both good times and bad. It pained him to see his friend this way, but there was nothing he could do but indulge his lighter side.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about any poor fair maidens getting poisoned from your food. Ugh ... that smell! What kind of meat is that, anyway?"

"Putrefied raven," Cranch replied, not missing a beat. "Funny, though, I think we're a little low here. I might need a bit more..." he lifted his eyes from the pot and grinned wickedly.

The bird shrugged nonchalantly. "Hmmph! You won't get any meat off of me. I'm too skinny and underfed, living with you."

"No need to worry. You're not going into my stew ...- this is a _quality_ dish I'm preparing. Now, what did I do with those carrots?"

And on and on they joked, long into the night, the overgrown human and his raven friend, alone in a cold world, but secure in the warmth of each other's company.


	4. Chapter3

First, I'd like to thank Meg and Spook for their kind words and their input so far… they were very encouraging and gave me lots to think about! Thanks, guys.

Second, I forgot to mention before that I don't own exclusive rights to any of these characters… we all do. This is just my own twist on the stories we've all been telling (and were told) throughout history. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3 

5. The Elixir

"Well, this is it. Here's where I leave you … unless you want to come with me to the giant's mountain." Jack spoke as the five of them paused at a fork in the path. The afternoon sun shimmered through the dark cover of the trees.

Red Riding Hood shook her head. "Thank you, I'd better be on my way. But I wish you well on your journey."

"Well, the more of us that go, the better chance we have of taking on the giant." Jack was insistent. "Are you sure you don't want to come? Once we slay the giant, we'll be rich, and we can put your Granny up in a lovely room in the big castle." His blue eyes sparkled with adventure.

"But..Granny needs her medicine..." the girl seemed uncertain.

"Just what kind of medicine is it, anyway?" asked one of the pigs, who was getting tired and impatient. "You say it can cure the witch but you're using it to cure your grandma. Is she a witch, too?"

"What! How dare you say such a thing!" the girl's face became as red as her cape. "This is a magical elixir that can cure _anyone_ of anything, no matter _who_ they are and no matter _what's_ ailing them. It works on _anybody_!"

"Really." Jack spoke. It was the first time he'd heard this business about the elixir being able to cure anyone of any ailment. He'd been carrying on all day about his giant-killing plans he hadn't really paid attention to anything else. "How much of this stuff do you need to drink for it to cure you?"

"Well, I don't really know, but the bottle is so small I don't suppose you need much."

"Well, why don't you share some of it with your old friend here?" Jack smiled greedily. "I'm sure grandma wouldn't mind if…"

"No!" Red Riding Hood screamed, clutching the basket tightly to herself. "Let me go! I have to get to Grandma's!" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Realizing he'd been too forward, Jack changed his approach. "Shhhh…. there, there now. Look, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. It's just that a few drops would fit nicely into my whiskey flask her..." he pulled out a small bottle of his own, about the same size as hers.

"You... drink?" she stammered, eyeing the bottle doubtfully.

"Just a little, to keep the nerve up. Fighting giants is tricky business." He began to plead with her. "Please, couldn't I have just a little bit of that medicine, in case I get hurt up there on that big, cold, scary mountain?" Red Riding Hood still hesitated.

"Oh, come on," piped up the little runt, "I'm sure just a few drops won't make any difference. And besides, he's been so nice to you this whole time … we all have, making sure you'd get through the woods safe and sound!" The other pigs grunted in agreement.

The girl sniffled, feeling guilty.

"No, it's alright," Jack sighed, putting on a show of heroism. "I have to do this on my own. I'll take on that giant myself, elixir or no elixir." He smiled sadly at Little Red Riding Hood. "Goodbye, my dear. It was really wonderful getting to know you. You will remember me when I get up onto that mountain, won't you? Promise you'll never forget who I am." He bowed gallantly and without another word, turned and went off towards the mountain.

The three pigs looked at him, then at each other, then at the girl. "We can't let him go up there alone," the eldest one finally said. "I'm going with him. Who's with me?" and without answering, the three of them took off after Jack.

"Wait!" they heard the girl's voice call back. They stopped and she ran up to join them. "I'll come with you all, if you promise to let me hold on to the elixir. If anyone gets hurt we can use it sparingly. But I have to be the one to keep it with me at all times. Okay?"

Jack smiled. "That's my girl. I knew you'd come through for us."

"And can you promise me that we'll be back before sundown tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"And one more thing. If… I mean, _when_ we kill the giant… then do you promise to share the wealth with me?"

"Naturally," replied Jack. "Everyone who helps out gets a fair share of the spoils. There's plenty to go around. Now come on! It's getting late, and I'd like to reach the mountain before sundown."

6. Julima

It was close to sunset when they reached the edge of the woods near the foot of the mountain, and the further they traveled the colder it became. Jack and Red Riding Hood were walking slower now, and the pigs were getting tired.

"You know, now would be a good time to stop and rest. Maybe you should think about sharing some of the food in your basket." Jack looked at the little girl.

"Maybe you should look for berries or something," she retorted, and plopped herself on a fallen tree trunk. She was tired and annoyed that she was always being asked to share everything. Wasn't Jack supposed to be the hero?

"Alright, let me go see what I can come up with. Pigs, you come with me, if you want, Red Riding Hood, you can stay here by yourself."

"No," she cried, suddenly afraid. She didn't know this part of the forest. It was darker, colder, and the trees were almost bare. "Don't leave me here alone. Here, please have some of the food in my basket."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the thicket, and a young, wild-haired woman dressed in white with a crazed, intense gaze rushed out at them. Jack drew his pistol and one of the pigs grabbed a large rock. Red Riding Hood screamed and drew back.

"Help me!" the woman cried, flinging herself at their feet. "I've been attacked by wolves!"

They all froze, not knowing what to do. "Are they still around?" asked one of the pigs, nervously.

"Get up," Jack demanded, his pistol still trained on her. "What wolves? You're not bleeding anywhere, and I didn't hear anything. Who are you!"

The woman stood up, trembling. "Th… they started chasing me, and I ran as fast as I could. But the leader lunged at me, so I threw myself down a steep ravine and escaped. They must have lost my trail." She was breathing heavily and perspiration dotted her forehead. "I made my way through the thicket and that's how I came to find you all. Please let me stay with you, it's dangerous out here alone." She looked pleadingly at Red Riding Hood, but Jack jumped defensively to the little girl's side.

"We still don't know your name, where you came from, why you're here."

The woman lowered her voice, and the crazed look left her face but her eyes still burned with a strange, unnatural light. "My name's … Julima," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I used to be a beautiful princes, but now I'm just a poor orphan girl. I've been living in these woods my whole life, fending for myself. I only wish that one day some kind humans will take me away from this forest forever and I can be a princess again..."

"Why don't you tell us what happened to your parents." Jack's voice was cold and pitiless.

"Jack, take it easy," murmured Red Riding Hood, who seemed to be the only one with any compassion for this strange creature.

"It's okay," Julima said, then continued to Jack, "My parents were killed by a witch when I was very young. She kidnapped me and whisked me off to this forest, but I escaped. Now I'm on the run and I have to keep an eye out for witches and wolves, as well as other nasty creatures. Please," she cried, "Take me with you, I can't stand it here any more! Rescue me from this forest and I promise I'll reward you all when I reclaim my royal heritage! Please!"

Red Riding Hood was captivated by the story. A real princess! On the run from a witch! "Of course you can come with us! We're off to that mountain … to kill a giant and take his treasure! So you see, you'll be rich once again! We all will!"

Jack was a bit more skeptical. There was something about her that made him uneasy. Still, if she'd meant to do them harm she would have done it by now, he figured. And if she really _were_ a princess, there would be an even greater reward waiting for him after their excursion to the giant's castle. "Alright," he finally grumbled. "She can come with us. But I've got my eye on you, so don't try anything funny." Even though she was a woman, she lacked the delicate charm that Red Riding Hood possessed. The little girl was sweet and caring, if a little too innocent, Jack thought, and suddenly he began to feel very tender and kind towards her. He'd have to keep an eye on her too, for her own protection. The other one … Julima … seemed harder, tougher, and somewhat mysterious, in an unpleasant sense. Probably from all that time spent in the woods, Jack assumed. Makes you wacky. He addressed the group.

"Come on everyone, let's go. We'll settle down and eat once we get out of these woods, it's only a little bit longer. Then we'll continue until nightfall. If there really are wolves in this forest," he glanced at Julima, "then we shouldn't be spending any more time around here."

7. The Mountain

They were well into the mountain when darkness fell. A damp chill pervaded the air. Half-dead trees spread their gnarled branches overhead, as a full moon cast a pale glow over the jagged rocks and stones, forming strange, uncanny shapes. Mysterious shadows flitted about, and the earth was silent save only for the soft footsteps of the six weary travelers. "Come on, let's keep going," muttered Jack, "this place gives me the creeps." But they were all exhausted, and the road ahead looked equally dismal.

"Please, let's just stop for the night, I can't go any further," whined the runt. "we'll have nothing left to fight the giant with tomorrow."

"I'm hungry," Red Riding Hood complained. The food in her basket was long gone. Divided among six individuals… including three pigs, and a young boy with a growing appetite… there hadn't been much to go around anyway. Now her stomach rumbled.

"What's that over there?" She pointed to a bush full of berries as red as her cape. It seemed to be the only thing that grew on the mountain.

"Those are yew berries," Jack answered. "You can't eat them, they're poisonous. I swear, everything on this mountain is evil. Even the plants." As if to confirm his words, a small bat flitted past them. "Come on, let's just find a place to lay our heads for the night, you'll forget about your hunger."

"We could set up a campfire," Julima suggested. "We'd at least be warm, and we'll be protected from wild beasts." Before Jack could answer, she swept up a small pile of sticks, twigs and leaves into a small circle. From the pockets of her skirt she produced a flint stone and struck it over the leaves, and the sparks flew. Before long a small cozy fire was blazing.

Red Riding Hood dropped her basket and curled up next to the welcoming heat. Jack sat down next to her. So that crazy woman's good for something after all, he thought. Still, she'd better stay away from this little girl. Red Riding Hood's soft pink cheeks glowed in the light. She's such a soft, gentle thing, he said to himself. I have to protect her. After all, I did drag her into this crazy scheme. But I need that elixir, in case anything happens to me. And in any case, I'll make it up to her. After all, I am going to make her rich.

His eyes grew heavy and he saw that she was already drifting off to sleep. He could here the snoring of the three pigs, and Julima's eyes were closed and her breathing steady. He gently removed Red Riding Hood's cape and spread it over the child like a blanket. He lay beside her. "Once I kill that giant and steal his treasure, I'll marry this girl," he promised himself. "And then we'll be rich and in love and live happily ever after. People like us always do. That's just how the story goes."

8. Julima, Part 2

The moon was low and the campfire was now reduced to glowing embers. Julima roused herself and, taking are not to wake the others, stole off deep into the woods. She made her way into a small clearing, out of earshot from the rest of the group, and gave a soft, low howl.

Within minutes Redeye was at her side. "Graytail! Is that you? My goodness, what happened…"

"Shhhh!" Julima whispered. "Keep it down. The Black Woman and I have a plan. As you can see, she's transformed me into a human being. She's taught me how to speak and act like a human, even make a fire, so I could really pass. This way, I can kill the little girl without bringing trouble to our pack, see? And I can take her basket and bring the medicine back to the Black Woman."

Redeye frowned. "I thought the Black Woman's on her death bed."

"She used her last bit of strength to transform me. And it's only temporary. I have to be careful not to let my anger get the better of me, otherwise it'll become so strong it'll break the spell and I'll change back into a wolf again. So I have to keep it down, and it hasn't been easy." She rolled her eyes. "Especially around them."

"Them?"

"The girl in the red cape's with others this time. I was rushing to attack her when I suddenly saw she had company. Lots of it." She grinned sheepishly. "I suppose you could say I was caught off guard. So I made up a story about being attacked by wolves..."

"What!" Redeye was incredulous.

"Wait, let me finish. There's a boy there and he has a gun, and he's very protective of her. He would have killed me on the spot if I hadn't made up an excuse. So I told them I was a princess named Julima, and that I'd been kidnapped by a witch and chased by wolves, so that I could infiltrate their group... apparently they're off to kill some giant and steal his money... and I'm just going along for the ride... and once I get her alone, I can make my move, and then everything will be settled..." her voice trailed off at the expression on her brother's face.

Redeye's voice was cold. "Let me get this straight. You've had yourself transformed into a human… the thing you hate the most …and you made up slander against wolves and witches, just like _they_ do, and now you're going to kill an innocent giant who never did anything to you... and who knows what else. Graytail, this has gone far enough."

"Redeye, please, you don't understand…"

"Yes I _do_ understand! You refuse to let go of the past, and so now you're stuck in a hell of your own making! You've become the very thing you were against all these years! Starting fires? Telling lies? Killing for sport? Since when do we do those things?"

There was a look on his face Graytail had never seen before, and it frightened her. "Julima… Graytail…. whatever your name is now," he said sadly, "I don't know what's happened to you. You've let your hate take over; it's as if you're something else entirely now. And what that is, I'm not even sure. But this I do know… you're not my sister anymore."

With that, he bounded off, and before she could call to him, he'd disappeared into the twilight.

Graytail stood for a long time in the clearing, alone. "Well," she said finally, "He just doesn't understand. One day, when he gets older, he'll see how the world really is." She found her way back to where the others were still sleeping soundly.

"Anyway, I'm doing what I have to in order to save the Black Woman. Sometimes you have to do bad things in order for good things to happen." And with that, she resumed her place among the sleeping pigs. But as she did so, she caught sight of Jack and Little Red Riding Hood cuddled together, safe and sound in each other's arms and love. Her heart lurched… it reminded her of happier days, when her mate was still alive and they would curl up together on a cold winter's night. A wave of grief washed over her, and a renewed lust for revenge took hold in her heart, as dawn slowly broke over the mountain.


	5. Chapter 4

8. Visitors

Raven swooped onto the window's edge as sunlight streamed into the kitchen. "We have company. Humans, I think. I was circling the mountain this morning and I saw a small group in the north part of the forest, heading this way."

Cranch dipped a large plate into a tub full of soapy water. "You missed breakfast."

"Can you blame me?" Raven adjusted his wings. "Those sesame rolls were hard as rocks, I couldn't even peck through them. Now listen, what are going to do about these humans? I don't know what they want, but at least one of them has a gun. He took a shot at me as I flew overhead, but he missed."

"He probably heard you trying to sing," Cranch replied, wiping the plate dry. "Your talents are legendary around these parts..."

"Cranch, I mean it. What are we going to do?"

"Well, if we're having visitors, we might as well show them a little hospitality." he walked over to a corner of the kitchen, into which a deep but narrow dry well had been dug. It was his late brother's wine cellar. Cranch was indeed small for a giant, but he was nevertheless able to lower himself down into the pit, choose his wine, and hoist himself back up onto the kitchen floor. He placed two bottles on the table, as well as a large burlap sack that smelled like cheese.

"White or red?"

"CRANCH! Stop it!" Raven screeched and flapped his wings in anger. "We're in a serious situation here, now WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

"Raven, calm down," the giant soothed. "We don't know if these people are coming in peace or not. If they mean us no harm, then we'll feed them, provide them shelter and rest, and send them on their way. If that's not the case, then..." he reached into the burlap sack and pulled out a long, well-oiled double-barreled shotgun..."we'll just send them on their way."

Raven looked relieved. "Alright, at least you're prepared this time. Better make sure that thing's loaded, I've got a bad feeling about this bunch. I'll be back soon, I'm going to track their progress and let you know what's happening."

"Be careful," Cranch warned, "They might try to take another shot at you. And you're ugly enough as it is without them trying to burn a hole in your tail feathers."

Raven grinned. "You be careful yourself. And if you decide not to use your gun, let them smell your cooking. That oughta scare 'em off."

And away he flew.

9. Good and Bad

"Curse you!" Jack slapped Julima hard in the face. "Why'd you do that! That black bird could be a spy for the giant! I could have killed him if you hadn't pushed my arm away like that!"

The wild-haired woman held her cheek, feeling the painful sting and trying to control her anger. All eyes were on her, and their disapproval was tangible.

She spoke quietly. "You shouldn't have shot the gun at all, the giant can hear that. Now he probably knows we're here. But if that raven had been a spy, and you had killed him, the giant would know he was missing and would have come to look for him. And then he'd find us." She had to think of a reason why she'd stopped him from shooting the bird. Of course, she couldn't let him know that ravens were traditionally on friendly terms with wolves, and she just couldn't allow herself to let one be killed.

Her excuse seemed to make sense but Jack was still angry. "You made me waste a bullet. You do that again and I'll shoot you myself."

"Why are you so trigger-happy anyway? You sure like to kill things. You go around saying how bad the giant is, but you're the one stealing from him and trying to murder him, and not only that, you're dragging us all along with you." She looked to the others for support, but the pigs were merely bemused at the whole exchange, and Red Riding Hood seemed uneasy.

Jack threw Julima a look of pure hate. "You wouldn't understand, because you're a _freak_," he spat the words at her. "People like me are _supposed_ to kill giants. Because they're _evil_." He grew frustrated. "I'm _good_, don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I kill a bad person, sometimes good people have to do bad things for good to things to happen. And if the bad things are done to bad people, then they're actually _good_." There was no answer. "Oh, forget it," he cried, exasperated.

"But how do you _know_ the giant is bad?" Julima should have held her tongue but she couldn't help herself.

"Because he _is_. He's a _giant_. They're all bad. Now I don't have time to explain this any further," Jack said, turning away from her. "Let's go, everyone, we're losing precious minutes." He started towards the direction of the castle, then looked back at Julima and snarled, "If you're having doubts, go run off and make friends with the giants and ravens and wolves and witches. For those of you who want to be _heroes_… and rich ones at that… follow me." And he marched off, with the three little pigs in tow.

Red Riding Hood turned to Julima and said, "Look, we're all very nervous right now, and your arguing doesn't help. Just follow along with us and try not to upset Jack anymore, alright? It'll be over soon."

And she took off after the others.

Yes, it will be over soon, thought Julima to herself. And I'll make you pay for everything. What you've done to me, to my family, and what you're about to do to the giant. I'll make you pay for all of it.

And she ran to join them.

10. The Castle

The giant was alone, with nothing left to do but wait. The rifle was oiled, loaded, primed and ready. So, too, was a sumptuous spread of wine, cheese, cold meats, and several freshly baked fruit pies, still warm from the oven. This was if they intended to come in peace. In either case, he was ready.

Suddenly he heard a scuffling noise just outside, as if someone was scaling the castle walls. It traveled all the way up to the roof. Somebody was climbing up there. Then came a loud knock at the front door. He walked over, peered through the eyehole, and the blood in his veins turned to ice. On the other side of the door stood an angelic-looking little girl and a much older boy, who he immediately recognized as the scoundrel who'd murdered his brother. He could hear scurrying feet on the rooftop and knew there were others. Dust and soot were beginning to fall down into the fireplace; someone was trying to come in through the chimney. There wasn't much time. He quickly ran to the fireplace, threw some tinder beneath a half-burnt log and struck a match. Soon a small fire blazed.

The children waited outside for what seemed an eternity. "What's taking so long," muttered Jack, and banged the heavy oak door again. This time, it swung in.

But there was no one there. Jack crept over the threshold clutching his pistol, with Red Riding Hood close behind. "Hellooooo!" he called out. "Anyone there?"

The door slammed behind them, revealing the giant's hiding place. They whirled around just in time to find themselves staring at the two barrels of his shotgun.

"Hello, Jack," Cranch spoke softly. "Nice to see you again." He cocked the trigger. "Now, before we get started, please put your gun down over there on the table. That's it. Now step away. Alright... how many more of you are there? I heard somebody on the roof."

As if on cue, there was a yell from the chimney, followed by a terrible rumbling which grew louder and louder and ended in a bloodcurdling scream as Julima crashed right onto the burning logs. Cranch wheeled to face her and Jack, seeing his chance, grabbed his pistol again and aimed it at the giant.

Julima was actually fortunate to have the logs break her fall, and although she was painfully singed she was nevertheless able to spring out of the fireplace in time to avoid any real damage. Still smoking, she staggered to her feet, brushed herself off and cursed roundly. "Owwwwooo! I knew coming down the chimney was a bad idea!" It was then she realized that Cranch had a gun pointed at her head. His face was stone.

"Jack, I'm warning you ... put the gun down now or I'll blow this woman's head off."

"Go ahead!" Jack dared. "She's been a problem to us all along anyway. And it'll just give me the perfect opportunity to do away with you!"

They were all tense, none of them really wanting to be the first to start a gun battle.

"Hold it right there!" The three little pigs filed in through the front door. The oldest carried a large cage, with Raven huddled inside.

Cranch's heart sank. "Noooo," he moaned softly.

"I believe you'll want to put that rifle down now," the pig addressed the giant, "if you want your friend here to stay alive."


	6. Chapter 5

11. The Hostage

Cranch lowered his gun. "Please," he whispered, "Let him go. He's got nothing to do with this..."

"Good job!" cried Jack, keeping the gun on this nemesis. "How did you manage to catch him?"

"We noticed him watching Julima when she was starting to climb down the chimney. He was so focused on her, he never saw us coming." The pig snickered. "We stuffed him into this old empty rat-trap we found up there. Pretty clever, huh?"

"Very clever indeed," Jack concurred. "Now, Red Riding Hood, you seize his rifle. And you pigs, bring me the bird... what are you doing?"

The tantalizing aroma of the food on the table was too much for the pigs. None of them had eaten anything since the night before, and before anyone could protest, they were up to their snouts in meat, wine, and fruit pie.

"Well, what have we here?" Jack grinned. "A lovely dinner for the giant... were you expecting company? Who else is here!" He prodded Cranch sharply with the pistol. Both hunger and his newfound power were slowly driving him mad, and making him extra paranoid.

"Nobody," mumbled Cranch. "This was all laid out for you folks. I was hoping you'd come in peace. Weary travelers, that sort of thing…but I see I was I was wrong. I really wish you wouldn't eat it," he said in a defeated tone. "This dinner was meant to be my show of hospitality, intended for _friendly_ people."

If Red Riding Hood felt bad, Julima was now wracked with shame. Disgusting, she thought. Look at what we've become. And as hungry as she and the little girl were, her stomach turned at the thought of eating the food. Red Riding Hood started towards the table, but stopped at the sight of the tears in the giant's eyes. He was deeply worried about his friend.

Jack was unmoved. "Oh, is that what you wish? That we not eat your lovely repast!" And just for spite, he took an extra large helping of pie and shoved it into his mouth. "Mmmm... delicious!" He made loud, exaggerated chewing sounds, cramming piece after piece between his lips. "What kind of fruit is this... I've never tasted such sweet berries before!" The pigs grunted in agreement. Julima had to take deep breaths; it was all she could do to keep the fury from overtaking her. Jack moved on to the meat and cheese.

"Please don't do that," the giant begged. "It's all I have left."

"You won't be needing it, when we're finished with you, you monster...But do you know what would taste best of all?" Jack was having the time of his life. "...No, not that cheap wine over there… RAVEN!" He cast a menacing glance at the caged bird. "Baked raven! Red Riding Hood, go into the kitchen and fetch me a large knife." He grinned maliciously. The little girl ran to do as she was told, not wanting to antagonize him.

"Jack, wait!" Julima knew she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to the raven, and she was starting to realize she was on the wrong side, doing the wrong thing, for all the wrong reasons.

"Now what." Jack hiccupped, then let out a large belch. His eyes and his silver pistol were trained on Cranch, and there was impatience in his voice. The feast had not been enough of a distraction... she had to find another way to stall him.

"Haven't you forgotten about his riches? We should make him tell us where he keeps his gold, and keep him alive until we find it, to make sure he's telling us the truth! Otherwise, we may never find it ...you see how huge his castle is, and who knows if he's rigged it with booby traps?"

The pigs looked at Jack, and the little girl listened from the kitchen. Once again, Julima had a good point. Jack had to grudgingly admit she was smart. And if she hadn't kept him from killing the raven on the way to the castle, they wouldn't have the leverage that they had now. Not to mention the way she'd distracted the giant when she fell down the chimney, enabling Jack to turn the tables on him. Still, why didn't he trust her?

"Jack," Red Riding Hood called from the kitchen, "There's a wine cellar of sorts in here. It's just about big enough for the giant to stand upright in. We can hold him at gunpoint in here until we find the treasure."

Jack conceded. "Fine," he said to Cranch, "Let's go." And with that, they marched their prisoner into the kitchen, and had him lower himself into the well. Only the topmost part of his head could be seen. Red Riding Hood trained the shotgun on him, and Jack held onto the pistol.

"Now," he demanded, "where is your treasure hidden? Tell me or I'll pluck your friend here alive!"

The giant's voice was quiet, subdued. "It's in a vault...on the second story...in the east tower. You'll find a narrow winding staircase, and at the top is a large tapestry of my family's coat of arms." He swallowed. "Behind the tapestry is the vault. You spin the knob counter-clockwise once, then clockwise three times, and it will open." He was breathing heavily now. "All the gold, silver, and precious jewels you could ever imagine are in there."

"Are there any booby-traps or hidden dangers we should know about? None of your tricks, now!"

Cranch let out a resigned sigh, "No."

Jack wasn't convinced. He turned to the pigs. "You three, go. Take the raven with you. That way if there _are_ any traps waiting, then his friend will get it first." He glared at the bird. "Red Riding Hood and myself will stay here, and keep an eye on the giant."

"Hey," piped the runt, "We'll need better protection than that. Give us your pistol."

"Then what am _I_ going to use!" barked Jack. "Take Julima with you, you'll be fine." Keeping his eyes on the giant, he continued, "And when you _do_ find the treasure, you come right back and confirm it with us. Then we can destroy this monster and live like kings. And queens," he added, looking at the little girl in the red cape, who at the moment was holding a shotgun twice her size. "Now hurry up!" Jack ordered. "I promised this young lady I'd get her back to her grandmother's by sundown."

The Vault

The sun was low in the sky, and castle halls glowed with the last rays of light that filtered in through the high gothic windows, illuminating their way. The giant had told the truth about every detail, and before long they were in front of the narrow winding staircase Cranch had described. The raven squawked softly in his cage, silently chiding himself for getting caught so easily. He'd been mesmerized by that strange wild woman, seeing her on the rooftop, her movements had been almost... wolflike. Then, suddenly, he'd been snatched up and stuffed into a rusty old rat-trap. How embarrassing. His foolishness had gotten both him and his best friend into this mess.

Julima was feeling worse by the minute. How had she managed to get tangled up in all of this? She was an accomplice in the torture and robbery of an innocent giant, and she would most likely witness his murder. And who knows what would become of the raven? All because she wanted revenge. At this point, would she even get it? How could she find a way to avert this tragedy, and still get even with the girl in the red cape?

The pigs put Raven's cage on the floor. "Keep an eye on him, we'll go up to the vault ourselves." Julima avoided Raven's judgmental gaze as the three pigs raced up to the top of the staircase. With a crash they pulled the tapestry down, and there was a collective gasp of awe as the enormous vault was revealed to them. They fell upon the door handle excitedly, as they tried to remember how to open it. It was obvious that they were having difficulty.

Julima had a sudden inspiration. If she was careful, she might find a way out of this mess after all. "Excuse me," she muttered to Raven, and ran up to join the pigs at the top of the stairs.

"Here, let me do it," she commanded, and with a few spins of the knob ... and much huffing and puffing ... she managed to pry open the heavy metal door. One of the pigs had removed a torch from the wall sconce, and Julima pulled the flint from her pocket and lit the flame.

Nothing could have prepared the group for what lay before them in the glowing light. There in the vault they could see the most amazing collection of treasures one could ever imagine. Piles upon piles of gold and silver coins glimmered enticingly at them, and rubies and diamonds sparkled playfully in the shadows. Strands of soft white pearls and brilliant amethysts were draped around exotic jade and ivory carvings. Antique porcelain statues swam in a sea of emeralds and sapphires.

The little pigs squealed their delight, and all three of them bounced among the heaps of riches like children among candy, digging their hooves deep into the mountains of jewels. Forgetting Julima, they ran deeper into the vault, examining the wonders that lay before them, each one more marvelous than the last.

"We're rich! We're rich!" they cried, until they heard the door of the vault creak, then slam behind them.

Julima raced to the bottom of the staircase, and with trembling hands flung open Raven's cage door. Her heart was beating only slightly faster than her thoughts, and she spoke in a terrified whisper. "Don't worry, I locked them in, and we're too far away for anyone to hear them call for help." She swallowed and tried to regain her breath. "Quick, fly away from here, don't let anybody see you or they'll definitely kill your friend. Let me try and save him, I think I have a plan."

The bird climbed out of the cage slowly, and gave her a long, hard stare.

She spoke urgently. "Look, it's a long story, and I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm begging you, PLEASE do as I say. That boy is dangerous. He's clever and cruel and he'll stop at nothing to kill us all. Now go! _Please_!"

The raven didn't take his eyes off her. He flapped his wings and glided onto a nearby windowsill.

"I wouldn't underestimate my giant friend," he said at last. "He's also very clever. And believe me, he can be cruel when he wants to be as well."

And before she could reply, he vanished into the evening sky.


	7. Chapter 6

13. Good and Bad, Again

"You miserable brute." Jack took a swig from his whiskey flask and placed it on the table. "Soon we'll be joining the ranks of the elite, while _you_..." he gave a low chuckle, "_you_ get to join your brother and sister!" The Giant's predicament and the pistol in his hand made him very brave, and with each pull at the flask, he became braver still.

Red Riding Hood was uneasy. Why did Jack have to be so mean? Even if the giant was evil... by way of being a giant... why did Jack have to taunt him so?

Seeing the disapproval on her face, Jack explained himself. "He's a _monster_," he slurred, "And people like you and me have to destroy monsters. Because they're _evil_." He tried to put it in terms she could understand. "Like witches. And wolves. We don't wait to see if they're good or bad. They're _bad_. Period. And we get them before they can get us."

"Well, I'm glad you cleared that up so succinctly," mumbled the giant from the well.

"Will you shut up!" screamed Jack, and held his pistol to the giant's head. "Shut up or I'll kill you now, treasure or no treasure..."

"Jack! Jack!" Julima burst into the room, pale and shaking. "Come quick! The pigs are making off with the goods!"

"What!"

"We found the vault, and I told them to wait... but they got greedy, and they said you were a _fool_ to let them go find the treasure by themselves... I tried to stop them...but they grabbed everything they could and took off!"

Without a second thought Jack bolted past Julima towards the staircase, then caught himself.

"Red Riding Hood! Stay here! Take the giant's rifle and keep him in the well! I'll find those wicked little thieves myself, and when I do..." his voice trailed off as he brandished his pistol and raced up the stairs, three steps at a time.

Julima waited until he was well out of sight and hearing range. Then, regaining composure, she made her move. She walked over slowly to the little girl.

"Have you ever fired a gun before?" her voice was low and scornful. Red Riding Hood sensed she was up to no good. She shook her head, and started to back away.

"Do you even know how that thing works? Here, let me take it..." the girl tried to protest, but Julima lunged, and with a sudden violent twist she wrenched the gun out of the small hands. "Get over to that corner. _Now_." She had the double barrels pointed right at the delicate face, and her tone of voice made clear that she would shoot if necessary. The little girl whimpered and did as she was told.

Julima knew time was of the essence. "You," she said to Cranch, offering her hand for assistance, "Get out of there. You're free. I'm liberating you."

The giant exhaled a deep sigh of relief, but declined her help, knowing she was hardly strong enough to pull him out herself. He hoisted himself up from the well on his own, and once he stood on his feet on the solid kitchen floor he realized he was free. He grinned a little and said, "Thanks. Pardon my appearance, good lady... it's been kind of a rough day."

"We haven't much time," Julima replied, ignoring his wisecrack. "Here... take your rifle back. Once Jack finds out I lied and locked the pigs in the vault..."

"Ah, is that what you did? How very creative of you." Cranch walked over to where Red Riding Hood was still cowering. "And now, my dear, what to do with _you_? Can I trust you to tell me the truth about all of this? You don't seem like the type to plot a robbery on your own. Who dragged you into it?"

The girl's voice was so faint they could hardly hear her. "I...I... was forced into this whole mess. Please don't hurt me, my grandmother's sick, and I have to get her medicine to her..."

"_Her_ medicine!" Julima shrieked. "You mean the medicine you and your horrible mother stole from the Black Woman, who is about to die without it! How _dare_ you!" Her blood boiled hot and her temples pounded. "You thief! You liar! As if it wasn't enough to lie about wolf attacks, and send your people to kill mine! Now you try to lie to escape punishment once again!"

Cranch noticed Julima's eyes glow orange, and was he mistaken or were her canine teeth a little sharper than before? But there was no time to wonder; the boy would be back soon. He quickly picked up the rifle.

Just then there was a flurry of wings, and the black bird once again appeared at the window.

"Raven!" cried the giant. "You're alive!"

"Yes, indeed, thanks to this lovely... er, lady..." he paused, for Julima had definitely grown a lot more facial hair since he'd last seen her, and her nose was beginning to stretch into a pointed muzzle. A low growl rose from her throat.

Her eyes remained fixed on the girl. "Your 'little lie' killed my people...almost all of them. The males. The females. Even the young pups... all dead because of a lie you told about my husband! My dear mate, who never even knew who you _were_ until that terrible day, was the first to be dragged to pieces by the hounds! And then men came... with their guns, and pitchforks, and torches..."

The little girl was frozen in terror. Cranch, worried, stepped between them.

"Hey...Julima, is it? …Take it easy."

To his horror she began foaming at the mouth, and bared sharp fangs. "Get away," she snarled, "I have my accounts to settle with this girl."

But Cranch didn't budge, trying to calm her. "Come on, she's a sweet little girl, I'm sure she didn't..."

This was too much. Julima had just saved this giant's life and now he literally stood in her way of what she wanted most... revenge. With a terrible howl she became a wolf once more, and leaped at the girl. Cranch grabbed the animal and tried to hold her, but she wriggled free, and in her fury sank her teeth deep into his forearm.

Cranch roared in pain and rage, and flung her off, sending her crashing among the bottles at the bottom of the wine cellar. A piteous cry pierced the air, and then all was silent.

The girl and the Giant stood at the edge of the well, panting. "You... saved me," the girl said slowly, almost in disbelief.

Cranch's his eyes were screwed tight in agony, as he squeezed his arm, trying to staunch the steady flow of blood. "It...was...nothing..." he gasped, beginning to feel faint.

Presently the patter of hurried footsteps drew close, and Jack and the three pigs came barreling into the kitchen, covered in jewels, while gold and silver coins spilled from Jack's pockets. They saw the giant with the rifle tucked under his arm, holding his bloody wound, and stopped dead in their tracks.

Without a moment's hesitation Raven flew straight for Jack's face, his sharp little talons aiming for the eyes.

"Aaaaarrrrghhh!" Jack screamed, and dropped the pistol as his arms flailed.

It was Red Riding Hood who reacted the fastest. She reached down and grabbed the gun, but instead of aiming it, placed it in her basket. "Enough!" she shouted.

Everyone was so surprised to hear her speak in such a forceful tone that they all came to a halt. Raven flew up to a perch near the ceiling. They all waited to hear what she would say next.

"Jack, this giant saved my life. It was Julima who was the villain all along... she tricked us! She was really a wicked wolf who disguised herself as a human in order to follow me here and kill me. But this giant saved me... she was about to attack me when we were alone...but the giant threw her down the well and killed her! Look... see for yourself!"

Jack and the three pigs cautiously made their way to the edge of the well, and gasped at the sight of Graytail lying motionless among the spilled wine and broken bottles below.

"Well, she may have been evil, but she was right about one thing," the little runt admitted, "we didn't really know for sure that the giant was bad. It looks like we may have been wrong all along."

But Cranch was still clutching his forearm and grimacing in pain. Fresh blood pumped from the gash, and part if his bone could even be seen.

Raven was beside himself. "Will somebody help him already! He saved all your miserable lives, now _do_ something, or else he's going to die!"

Nobody moved, until Red Riding Hood remembered. "Wait, I have medicine right here!" she cried, and pulled the elixir from the basket. Approaching Cranch softly, she gently took his arm, and poured a small amount onto the wound. There was a hissing and bubbling, and Cranch gritted his teeth. Within seconds, the skin on his arm had mended itself, and it was as if the bite had never been.

"It works!" Everyone was amazed. The girl was speechless.

"And you didn't even have to use a whole lot of it," One of the pigs remarked.

"Of course not," mumbled Jack. She'd made such a fuss with him about sparing a single drop of her precious medicine, but she'd had no problems sharing it with this... this _monster_. Who, it seems, was turning out to be the hero of the day, instead of Jack. It just wasn't right... he, who was young, blond, and beautiful… _he_ should have been the one to kill the wolf, vanquish the giant, make off with the treasure, and marry the girl. Now the girl was heaping all of her attention to this brute, while he, Jack, was getting screamed at by a raven. It made him sick to think about it. Indeed, his stomach was starting to turn and his head started spinning.

Cranch spoke. He was completely healed, but still shaken from the whole experience. With much effort, he steadied his voice. "Jack, I'm letting you and the others go free. Not because I like you, but because I feel sorry for this little girl. You forced her into this, I know you did. And you put her life in danger. But now it's time to let her go and do what she has to do, and she needs someone to bring her safely down the mountain and through the woods. So out of pity and concern for her, I'll let you do that. I only hope that you _both_ will be more responsible this time."

He looked around the room. "I hope you've all learned your lesson here today. Please make sure this sweet child gets to her grandmother's house safely, and that the old woman gets her medicine. And then, Jack, I want you to go as far away as possible, and never let me find you around these parts again. You all should consider yourselves lucky that you're getting off this easy."

The little girl was about to say something, but Cranch waved her to be quiet. "I'll escort you all as far as the outside gate. The moon is shining brightly tonight, so you'll have no problem finding your way through the forest. Are you ready? Come, then." He turned to Raven. "Keep an eye on things here," he instructed. "I have to tie up a few loose ends when I return."


	8. Chapter 7

14. Goodbye

Jack was in a very bad way. He had a terrible headache and his stomach was in knots, but even worse was the indignity at being lectured… like a _schoolboy_...by the very evil which he had sought to destroy! Not to mention the way Red Riding Hood fawned all over the great oaf! Was she _that_ completely naive? Could she not distinguish between a real hero... like himself... and a repulsive freak who just _happened_ to be in a good mood at the moment? It galled him to no end. What good men like him had to put up with! But now his stomach cramped up again, and if he hadn't been so righteous in his cause, he might have regretted eating all of that pie before.

"He's rather nice, after all," Red Riding Hood thought as the giant walked beside her, looking down to her every so often to make sure she was alright. "He's even carrying my basket for me; not even Jack or the three pigs ever offered to do that!" She had to admit that there was still much to learn about the world. Maybe Jack had been wrong before, when he said that certain creatures were bad simply by way of being what they were. She tightened her cape as they approached the front gate, and received her basket from Cranch. "Thank you," she said timidly. "For everything."

My, my! What an adventure she'd had! She couldn't wait to tell her grandmother.

The three little pigs were also suffering from eating too much pie, but they were experienced overeaters, and would simply wait for it to pass. The giant had turned out to be a nice fellow after all. They wondered if he would ever discover that Jack still had a great many of his coins and precious jewels stashed away in his pockets. If not, they would ask Jack about it when they got far enough away from the castle. After all, he _did_ promise to divide the spoils evenly...

When they reached the front gate, Cranch simply nodded and ushered them through. Red Riding Hood was the only one who turned around and waved, and he caught her eye and smiled. A feeling of tenderness spread over him as he realized they were all going home, to their families, to their loved ones. What family did he have? Besides Raven, of course. Perhaps it was time to put the past behind him, and make a new life for himself. It was something to consider. He turned and went back to the castle.

15.Return

Raven met him at the front door. "I've taken an inventory of everything they made off with," he said. "It wasn't really much, in the grand scheme of things. I suppose you noticed those fools were still wearing the diamond jewelry, and that greedy little brat had his pockets stuffed with coins as they were leaving?"

Cranch marched past him, hardly listening. "Well, good for them," he muttered, making his way straight to the wine cellar. He went right to the edge, and looked inside. But instead of a wolf, the body of Julima, the woman, lay prone among the bottles.

"You survived a forty-foot plummet down a chimney onto a blazing fire," he called down to her. "Don't expect me to believe you can't withstand a ten-foot fall into a wine cellar. I know you're not dead. Now get up!"

Once she had been thrown into the well, Graytail had gotten not only the wind but the entire fight knocked out of her. Seeing her quarry escape once more...unscathed and unpunished... and suffering terribly from both the fall and the shards of glass from the wine bottles that cut into her body, she finally surrendered. She knew she'd been beaten. So the giant was on _their_ side, after all. She was the only villain in this whole affair.

And why was that? She'd saved this fool's life. Why was she being singled out as the bad one? Because she wasn't human like the others? Well, the pigs weren't human either. But they were under a curse. And they were cute, like little blond blue-eyed Red Riding Hood and equally adorable Jack the Giant Killer. And look at how easily the giant had treated them! Well, maybe if she changed back into human form as Julima, she too might stand a chance.

There was no more fight or anger within her. She tried to remember what her friend the Black Woman had told her the first time she'd given her a human form. "Think of what a human looks like, try to imagine one in your head. Then imagine yourself possessing those same features. Hands that can grasp, two legs instead of four, smaller feet, and an upright, hairless body. Except for the scalp; humans grow their hair from the top only. And no tail..." and it was very fortunate for Graytail that the Black Woman's magic had stayed with her, for while Cranch and the others were gone, she was able to reclaim her human form once more.

Now, as Julima, she slowly staggered to her feet and looked up at Cranch with pitiful eyes. "Please," she begged, "Kind person, have mercy on me."

Her plea fell on deaf ears. Cranch reached down and grabbed her arm, yanked her roughly out of the well, and slammed her up against the wall. She moaned in agony.

"Stop your whimpering...I can see right through you!" Cranch hissed. "How _dare_ you bite me like that! Who and what are you, really? What was your involvement in this whole scenario... I want the truth!" His eyes burned into her, and his breath was hot on her neck. He kept her pinned fast to the wall.

Julima knew she was going to die; the giant felt no pity for her. So she opted to tell the truth…she might as well, there was no escape anyway. Redeye had been right... her quest for revenge had only brought more misery upon her.

In the flat, expressionless voice of the condemned, she confessed everything. Who the little girl was, the terrible thing she had done, and her own subsequent plans for revenge, which included stealing back the medicine the little girl's mother had stolen herself. She spoke about her friendship with the Black Woman, who was the only human she'd ever liked and trusted, and who'd given her temporary human form. She told him about the three pigs and how they'd been punished for stealing, and of course, about Jack and how he'd lured everyone into his grand giant-killing schemes. Then she explained how (and why) she had saved the raven from being shot, and how her own misgivings had finally turned her and convinced her to rescue both Cranch and his friend.

"And the rest," she concluded tiredly, "you know." Her whole body ached, and bits of glass still stuck to her. Her only hope now was that death would come quickly.

Raven, who had been listening from outside the kitchen, now flew in and settled on a perch above the wine cellar, curious as to what would happen next.

Cranch released her, and spoke evenly. "So, the big bad wolf is foiled again, eh? The girl in the red cape gets away once more, and the villain is left to be punished...Ha! Well then, my dear, here is your punishment…" He cleared his throat, then continued:

"You and whatever's left of your family...for _all_ wolves are villains, aren't they?… are hereby sentenced to a life forever on this mountain with me, in these vast, expansive woods. The only thing you'll have to eat are the deer, elk, boar, hares, rabbits, squirrels, groundhogs, waterfowl, game birds and whatever else you can find to hunt in these forests… and believe me, there's quite a lot of them, so you'll have your work cut out for you. You will have to drink from the clear cold rivers that run through here, and you will have only clean, fresh air to breathe. Poor wretches! And to add to your misery, there will be no little children passing through here on their way to their grandmother's for you to complain about. You'll be made to feel the warmth of the sun on your backs during the day, and you'll be condemned to howl to a brilliant full moon on a crisp autumn night. And never again will you be able to escape the hunter's wrath, because... well, because there are no hunters here for you to escape. Too bad, eh?"

Julima was dumbfounded. "But..."

"As for _you_, personally, you will have an additional punishment. Even as you spend your time as a wolf running through the forests with your own people, you will nevertheless have to spend at least part of your time as Julima, the woman, helping me out in my castle. You'll be forced to share in the household chores, take your meals with me, and help me run my household. And of course, you'll have to share my great wealth."

"Better volunteer to do the cooking yourself," Raven chimed in, "Trust me, you'll thank me for that. Unless you're a glutton for punishment."

"...And that's what you get for all the trouble you've caused me." Cranch's eyes sparkled playfully and there was the slightest hint of a smile about his lips.

Julima was still confused. "So…you're not going to kill me after all?"

Cranch threw back his head and for the first time in many years, his laughter rang throughout the castle.

"Kill you? How could I ever kill you? You saved my life... remember? And you rescued my best friend here, _twice_... and I value his life as much as my own." He put his arms around her gently, and picked a shard of glass off of her. Then he grew stern once more. "But don't you ever try to bite me like that again, or I swear I'll give you such a sound thrashing you'll wish that I _had_ killed you. Are we clear on that?"

"Absolutely," Julima nodded, wincing slightly.

"Good. I may be a bit easy-going, and I think I'm actually starting to like you, but don't _ever_ mistake me for a pushover."

Julma hung her head. "I won't, I promise. I really am sorry for that...I was just so desperate to get at that girl..."

"Well, maybe you should let that go, once and for all." Cranch admonished. "It seems to me that your crazy vendetta made you do things you normally wouldn't do, and it's brought you nothing but sadness and bad luck."

Julima laughed dryly, knowing he was right. "You know, you sound just like my brother."

"Well, then your brother must be a very wise creature. I hope I can meet him once your family gets settled on the mountain. We can all begin a new life... a better one. We've had enough hard times already, wouldn't you agree? Now come here..." He pulled a small familiar bottle out of his shirt pocket, and poured some medicine onto a piece of cloth. "Let me take care of those cuts and bruises on you. Trust me, this stuff works wonders."

"The magic elixir!" Julima cried. "How did you..."

"I offered to carry the girl's basket when we were getting ready to leave," Cranch chuckled, as he brushed away pieces of glass and smoothed the medicine over her skin. "I switched the bottle with Jack's whiskey flask when she wasn't looking...he left it on the table. Now, I don't know how Jack's whiskey will sit with poor sick grandma, but I suppose that's the risk you take when your daughter's a thief." He winked, then placed the cap back onto the bottle. Julima was speechless.

"Raven, do me a favor, please." Raven flew to the table, awaiting instructions. "There's still plenty of medicine left... could you fly this over to the forest down in the valley, and bring it to the Black Woman? I hear she wants it back." He grinned at Julima. Raven gripped the small bottle in his talons, and took off.

Julima couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was all happening so fast. "But... won't Jack notice his whiskey flask is gone?"

Cranch gazed out the window as Raven sailed over the treetops. "To be honest, I don't think he and the pigs will get very far, after all the pie they've eaten. It must have been really good; they ate every last crumb."

"It's just pie," Julima frowned. "That won't stop them."

"Just pie! Why, Julima! I baked it with special berries... yew berries, to be exact. The mountain is full of them. Yes, I know... yew berries are poisonous. Deadly, in fact. The toxins don't take effect right away, but they should be feeling a little dizzy and nauseous right about now...and I dare say within the next hour, the poison should be well into their system. And then we won't have to worry about them ever again."

Julima gazed at him with just a little fear and a newfound sense of admiration. "So you had a trick up your sleeve all along!"

Cranch was still smiling. "Julima, give me some credit. I didn't make it this far in life by being a fool. I knew Jack would return someday... I baked that pie just for him. Hey, I asked him not to eat it, didn't I? But he was greedy, and spiteful, and he has no one to blame but himself.

"So you see, my dear, you're not the only one in this world with a score to settle. I just don't let anger and hate get the better of me...or else I'll lose sight of who I am and what I really want, and innocent bystanders get hurt along the way.

"Now, stop staring at me with that shocked look on your face, and let's get you cleaned up. You must be famished... we've been through a lot, haven't we? Go rest, I'll fix us a nice supper... and don't worry, I'll quite understand if you want to skip dessert."


	9. Epilogue

The sun shone outside as the giant sat alone in the cold, dark tower. Far below, he could hear the crazed throngs waiting to catch a glimpse of him in his present condition. Any moment now, a castle guard would appear and present him before the rabid crowd. Whatever followed thereafter would be anybody's guess. His heart pounded, and he tried not to think about what lay ahead ... it was too frightening even for a giant to contemplate.

The sound of footsteps on the cobblestone floor drew closer, and when he looked up, a guard indeed stood at the doorway and addressed him. "It is time," he said somberly. "They are waiting for you."

The giant's heart lurched in fear of the unknown as he took a deep breath, and stood up, rising to meet his fate...

Raven, as usual, sat on the windowsill. "Relax, Cranch," he squawked, "It's not the end of the world. You're only getting married."

The tension broke, and Cranch laughed at his own melodrama. "I know, but let's face it... I'm not exactly an old hand at this."

"No, you're just old," the bird rejoined. "If anyone should be scared, it's your bride. And if she hasn't run away screaming by now, you've got yourself a brave woman." Raven enjoyed teasing his friend these days, knowing that the easy humor was genuine. At long last, both he and his best friend were truly happy.

Indeed, once Julima/Graytail and her pack had settled onto Cranch's mountain, his life had taken a turn for the better almost immediately. There were plenty of sick and starving animals for the wolves to feed off of, and the herds were quickly brought back to a more sustainable number, allowing for strong, healthy populations. Without pressure from overgrazing, the plant life rebounded with new vigor as well. Flowers that had long disappeared now burst forth in dazzling, fragrant bloom, and the trees put forth new leaves on their branches, providing shelter for small birds which flocked back to the forests in droves. Almost overnight, Cranch's entire mountain came back to life in a rich abundance of color, scent and song.

The Black Woman made a full recovery, having received the medicine from Raven just in time, and was invited to live in Cranch's castle as well. To nobody's surprise she accepted gladly, eager to leave her nosy, annoying neighbors and their stupid rumors. Upon seeing the run-down condition of the place, she promptly enlisted Cranch, Julima, and her own servants to assist her in scrubbing, sweeping, and scouring every inch of the castle, until each stone sparkled like new. A quintessential professional, she had no tolerance for uncleanliness, even from a giant. She spent the rest of her days as the official castle physician, and also ran a lucrative business as a renowned healer and medicine woman, making house calls in the valley below.

Nobody dared to bother them. Cranch's predictions about Jack and the pigs had been correct, and no one trusted the little girl and her stories again, after she'd killed her grandmother with a bottle of whiskey. The wolves served as guardians of the mountain, and were as fierce in their fighting ability as in their loyalty and gratitude to the giant. Along with the ravens who patrolled the skies, they kept constant watch and were quick to dispose of any intruders.

Perhaps the greatest changes took place in Cranch and Julima themselves. Once the castle and the mountain on which it stood were renewed, Cranch's mood lifted. He began to pay attention to his appearance and was more outgoing towards his neighbors, forgiving them for shunning him in the past. He began to notice the small pleasures in life he'd overlooked before: the red flash of a hummingbird in the morning sun, the warbling of the chilly mountain stream just outside his window, the sweet smell of grass on a warm summer day. And he began to notice Julima.

She, too, had changed. Gone was the crazed and hateful look in her eyes, replaced instead with a soft smile. Although the memory of her beloved mate was ever-present in her heart, she didn't hate humans anymore, actually preferring to remain one herself. She'd taken to combing her hair and wearing a clean dress. She didn't feel the need to be a wolf anymore; her people were safe at last, and Redeye was now in charge of the pack. She had to admit he was a much more capable leader than she'd ever been. Anyway, she would much rather spend her time with Cranch, who was kind, gentle, and made her laugh. The two of them spent many wonderful long hours together working, laughing and learning from each other. And on one fateful night by the fireplace...the very same fireplace she'd burnt herself in, so long ago... he asked her to marry him, and she had no doubt how to answer.

Cranch insisted on inviting all his neighbors to the wedding…as well as friends and family...if only to show them how he'd triumphed in spite of all their hostility. The finest wines from his cellar flowed from crystal decanters, and a sumptuous feast...pie-free, of course... was spread out for all to enjoy. Enormous banners, embroidered with real gold thread bearing his family's coat-of-arms, flew from the tops of the towers, and multi-colored rose petals fluttered through the air. The guests marveled at the giant's great fortune, danced to the beat of the wedding band, sipped champagne, and waited outside the castle in excited anticipation for the ceremony to begin.

"I hear your bride looks incredible," Raven said. "A thousand times more beautiful than any of those wenches from the valley. Who knew? I'm just glad I always told you not to get involved with any of them, and to hold out for true love."

Cranch smiled at him, sharing the joke. "Yeah, you were right, as usual. But the waiting was hard, you know. Real bad. But I guess sometimes you have to do bad things for good things to happen. Or whatever that expression is."

Raven hopped to the window. "Well, good luck, Cranch. It's time for you to see your bride. I'm joining my wife and the little ones in the audience below. We're all plugging for you...you'll do fine. Marriage isn't that bad, trust me." And he was gone.

"Well, it's the beginning of a new life for me," Cranch said aloud. The bright sun shone outside, soft white clouds floating lazily in the deep blue sky. He inhaled deeply, and turned to the guard. "Come on, I'm ready," he laughed. "Let's not keep these good people waiting any longer."


End file.
